


Fighting For Love

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cas is a reporter, Dean is an MMA fighter, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Dean, mention of child molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean is a mixed martial arts fighter, Cas is a sports reporter. They have a relationship, until Cas finds out that Dean has a very dark secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mention of child molestation, but no details. If that triggers you, then you probably need to not read this one.
> 
> As always, much tanks to my friend and editor, crowleyhasfeels.

Dean paced the dressing room. He was nervous but not overly so. He knew what he had to do, and he was more than ready to do it. His manager stood back, watching him, as did all of his corner men. They knew what Dean was doing and they gave him a wide berth.

Dean envisioned his moves. He was totally prepared to submit the guy, and the earlier the better. 

Dean was ranked number seven, and if he could beat Villalobos, who was ranked number five, then Dean would move up in the rankings, and be one step closer to that belt. 

A guy stuck his head in the door and told them that Dean was up next. The evening had gone quickly due to several submissions on the undercard.

Dean and his crew walked to the edge of the runway and waited. Dean listened to the announcer saying it was the co-main event of the evening.

Then he was saying Dean’s name.

The music started. He always used Bad To The Bone as his entrance music. He began to walk out. Hands flew up, wanting high fives and he ran his hand along them as he walked to the octagon.

It was over in the first round. Dean took Villalobos to the ground, did some ground and pound, then the guy made a critical mistake. He turned over and gave Dean his back. It was all over then. Dean made him submit with a rear naked choke.

Back in the dressing room they were all drinking a beer and discussing the bout when a security guard came in and told Dean a reporter wanted to talk to him. Dean told him it was okay.

When the reporter walked in, Dean sucked in a breath and just stared at him. He was possibly, no actually, the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen. From his messy dark hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed, to his amazingly blue eyes, the hard jaw… Dean’s eyes drifted down to the tight jeans the guy was wearing and he licked his lips.

“Mr. Winchester? My name is Cas Shurley. I’m a reporter for Sports Today. I was wondering if I could make an appointment with you for an interview?”

The guys’ voice made Dean shiver. It was like gravel covered with honey.

“Uh, sure. I’m staying in Vegas for a few days. How about tomorrow? Say eleven?”

Cas smiled at him and he felt actual flips in his stomach. “That would be fine. Where?”

Dean thought about having Cas in his room and wondered if it was a good idea. But still, he said, “How about my room? We could have a late breakfast. I’m in room 305 of the 

Excalibur .”

Cas smiled again. “It’s a date. I’ll see you then.” 

Dean tried to shake off the feeling of disappointment he felt when Cas left and went back to the party.

When the alarm went off, Dean hit it with a groan. He lay there for a moment, then got up and got some pain pills out of his bag. He popped three of them and drank a full glass of water. He jumped in the shower and let the hot water run over him, soothing his sore muscles.

He dressed in his tightest jeans and a band T, thinking about Cas. He jumped when there was a knock on the door. He’d really been lost in thought.

Dean opened the door. Cas looked even better even than he had last night. Cas was smiling brightly. 

“Good morning, Mr. Winchester. Ready for our interview?”

Dean smiled back and stepped aside to let Cas in. “I am. But first, you gotta call me Dean. Mr. Winchester makes me think of my old man, and I don’t want to think about him at all.”

Cas looked a little inquisitive but didn’t ask, and for that, Dean was grateful.

Cas sat down in a chair near the couch and got out a small recorder, a pad, and a pen. Dean stood around feeling sort of uncomfortable. He poured them both a cup of coffee that he had brewed while he showered. He offered Cas cream and sugar, which was declined, and then he sat on the couch facing Cas.

They both started talking at the same time, then chuckled and stopped.

Dean took the lead. “I was just going to say we could look at the menus, get some food.”

Cas smiled and it took Dean’s breath away. “That would be fine. I was just going to say we could start the interview.”

Dean nodded. “Let’s look at the menus first, I’m starving. Then while we’re waiting I can answer your questions.”

They each got the breakfast special. After Dean called down to room service, Cas cleared his throat.

“So, Dean, you are really on a winning streak. Shooting for the belt?”

Dean laughed quietly. “Well yeah. I think every fighter in the UFC is chasing that.”

That led to a good conversation about the nature of fighting and what Dean thought about it. 

When there was a knock on the door, it actually startled Dean. He was completely involved in the discussion. The server brought in the cart and laid out the things on the table. 

They both sat down at the table and started to eat. Dean really had been starving and he virtually inhaled his breakfast. Cas watched him with an amused look. Dean looked up at him.

“What? I was hungry.”

Cas chuckled. “Just like seeing a man enjoy his food it all.”

Dean blushed a little. He sat back and sipped his coffee.

They went back to the chair and couch. Cas asked a few more questions. 

Then, “I want to follow you around for a month. Would that be okay with you? I want to do an in depth series of articles on you.”

Dean stared at Cas for a moment. “Sure, I guess. I don’t get it but it’s fine with me.” He was thinking about how it would be great to get to know Cas better.

“You are the best thing that has happened to MMA for a while, Dean. Everyone thinks you’re going to be the next middleweight champion.”

Dean thought about that. “Well, okay then. I guess I’d like that. I mean, you sticking around for a month or so.”

Cas looked at him, then his face spread into a bright smile. “Good. I’d like that too.”

Cas took his recorder and put it back in his pocket. He tucked away the pad and pen. He stood up.

“Well, I’ve taken up enough of your time. Thank you for talking with me, and thanks for breakfast.”

Dean stood up. He figured nothing ventured, nothing gained. “Uh, would you consider having dinner with me? Like tonight?”

“I’d really like that Dean.”

Dean’s heart leaped. “Just dinner, though. No interviewing.”

“Okay, it’s a deal.” Cas moved towards the door.

“Say seven? Where are you staying?” Dean hated to let him leave.

Cas gave him the information and Dean said he’d pick him up at seven, then Cas was gone. Dean leaned against the door and smiled.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean spent the day with his manager/coach, Bobby Singer. Bobby was a curmudgeonly old bastard, but Dean thought of him as a father. Bobby had been there for him when his real father never was.

They discussed where they were going from here. Bobby was expecting a call about Dean’s next fight and wanted him to go back into the gym in a week. Dean agreed. He always felt better when he was training. It took the edge off. And Dean had a lot of edges to him.

Dean ate a light lunch and Bobby left at five. Dean had a date to get ready for. He didn’t tell Bobby, partly because it was none of his business and partly because he wasn’t exactly sure that Bobby knew he was gay. Dean figured he probably knew but it had never actually come up between them.

Dean showered and dressed. He dressed casually. He didn’t want to go anywhere fancy, and he needed to keep this on the down low anyway. Sure, it was just him with a reporter, but he didn’t need any rumors starting. If it came out that he was gay, every fighter in the world would be shooting for him. 

Dean called a cab, He’d left his beloved 67 Impala back at home, not trusting the Vegas drivers. Too many drunks in this town. He gave the driver Cas’ address and sat back.

When the cab pulled up to Cas’ hotel, Dean got out, telling the driver to wait. He walked to Cas’ room and knocked.

When Cas opened the door, Dean was knocked breathless again. Fuck the man was pretty! Cas said he was ready, and grabbed his jacket. He walked beside Dean to the cab.

Dean gave the driver the address of an out of the way restaurant he knew. The chances of them running into anyone they knew was slim.

Cas turned and smiled at him. Dean grinned back. They didn’t talk on the way.

When the driver dropped them off, they walked in and got a corner booth. A waitress took their drink orders and they were given menus.

Dean opened his. But then, Cas said, “Dean? Is this a date?”

Dean closed his menu and looked at Cas.

“Do you want it to be?”

Cas got a half smile on his face. “I was hoping it was. I just didn’t want to presume.”

Dean reached out and touched Cas’ hand. “Well it  _ is _ a date and I’m really glad you came.”

They ordered their food and sat, sipping their drinks and chatted easily while they waited.

Dean learned that Cas was writing a book, that he had a huge family that he didn’t get along with all that well, but that he was close with his older brother.

Dean told Cas about Bobby, and how he had raised his younger brother, who was now in college to be a lawyer.

They ate and then got coffee. They continued to get to know each other. They had similar tastes in music and movies. But when Dean found out that Cas watched Dr. Sexy M.D., he was completely smitten.

“It’s my guilty pleasure,” Cas told him.

Dean grinned big. “Man, that Dr. Sexy is sexy!”

They both laughed.

Dean called a cab. He turned to Cas. “Come back to my room?” 

“I’d like that, Dean.”

While they rode back to Dean’s hotel, Dean put his hand on Cas’ and Cas interlaced their fingers. Dean was feeling really nervous. It had been quite a while since he’d been with anyone, let alone anyone he was as attracted to as he was to Cas.

When they got there, Dean paid the driver and tipped him a twenty. They got out and walked to the elevators. Dean was getting more nervous by the minute. When the elevator doors closed behind them, Cas turned to Dean.

“Relax. Dean. Nothing has to happen if you aren’t ready for it.”

Dean smiled at Cas. “Oh, I’m ready, I just don’t want to disappoint.’

Cas laughed. “Somehow I don’t think that’s gonna happen..”

They got into Dean’s room. Cas sat on the couch and Dean asked if he wanted a drink. He got them both whiskey and sat down next to Cas. They sipped their drinks in silence.

Then Dean sat his glass down, reached and took Cas’ glass from him and set it down as well. He reached over and pulled Cas into a kiss. It started sweet, just brushing Cas’ lips with his, but it soon became hot. Dean’s tongue demanded entrance to Cas’ mouth and Cas gave it to him. Dean pulled Cas closer to him and put his hand on the back of Cas’ neck.

They kissed until they both needed a breath. Dean looked at Cas with lust-blown eyes. He grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him to his feet. They came together, body against body, kissing frantically again. 

Never breaking the kiss, Dean pulled Cas in the direction of the bedroom.  When they got there, Dean broke the kiss and yanked Cas’ pull over off him and grabbed him again for another kiss. Cas pulled away and unbuttoned Dean’s shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and onto the floor. They pressed against each other, pressing skin to skin and kissed more.

Then Dean pulled away and began to undo Cas’ belt. His fingers fumbled so Cas did it for him. When it was undone, Dean undid the button and pulled down the zipper of Cas’ pants. Cas toed out of his shoes and Dean slowly pulled Cas’ pants and boxers down. Cas stepped out of them and Dean just stood back and looked at him.

“Cas… you’re so beautiful.”

Cas laughed and undid Dean’s belt. He worked his pants open and pulled them down as well as his boxers. Dean’s cock sprang out and Cas smiled at it.

Dean bent down and took off his shoes and socks and stepped out of his pants as well. They stood looking at one another.

Then Dean surged forward and began to kiss Cas again. He pulled Cas to the bed, turned and pushed him down on it. Cas pulled Dean down on top of him, never breaking the kiss.   
Dean sat back and began to kiss down Cas’ throat and to his chest. Cas was moaning and gasped when Dean’s mouth found a nipple and sucked on it.

He worked his mouth down Cas’ body but bypassed Cas’ cock. He took each of Cas’ balls in his mouth and lightly sucked on them. Cas was moaning so sweetly.

Cas spread his legs and Dean kissed the inside of each thigh. 

“Dean please, need… “

Dean looked up at Cas’ “I got you, babe.” He reached for the lube he kept near the bed and poured some into his palm. Then he slicked up a finger and pushed it against Cas’ hole. Cas lifted his legs up to give Dean better access.

Cas’ hole resisted for a moment and then Dean slipped his finger into Cas. Cas groaned and clenched down on it but then relaxed. Dean left it there for a moment then pulled it back and pushed it in again.

Dean slowly worked Cas open. Cas was rolling his head from side to side and moaning. Dean loved the way he looked, so lost in the passion and so beautiful. Dean reached for a condom but Cas grabbed his wrist.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stopped and looked at Cas.

“Dean, I’m clean. I just got tested like two months ago, and haven’t been with anyone since.”

Dean smiled at him. “I am too. That means…”

Cas looked so intensely at him. “I just want to feel you inside me. Just you.”

Dean reached for the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand. He rubbed it on his cock and then rubbed the remainder onto Cas’ hole. 

Then he positioned himself over Cas and slipped the head of his cock into Cas. Cas squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.

Dean took his time, but when he was fully in Cas he held, letting Cas tell if it was okay. Cas opened his eyes and looked up at Dean, and nodded.

Dean pulled back and pushed back in slowly, just loving the feel of Cas. He was so tight, Dean could hardly believe he was inside the man. He moaned and began to rock back and forth in Cas.

Cas grabbed Dean’s arms and dug his fingers in. “Dean, it feels so… so good…”

“Yeah, it does. Cas you feel perfect. So tight…”

Dean kept up the easy rhythm, wanting it to last as long as possible. But then Cas moaned out, “Dean, harder, please, fuck me harder.”

Dean sped up and began to ram his cock into Cas. At first, he had a moment when he was afraid he was being too rough, but Cas was groaning and pushing back against every thrust.

Dean could feel himself getting close. 

“Cas, are you close? Make yourself cum for me, babe.”

Cas reached and grabbed his cock, and pulled on it about three times and he came, making the most beautiful face while he did. White strings of cum coated both of them, The sight, coupled with the spasms of Cas’ hole made Dean cum

He thrust in hard, chasing his orgasm, and filled Cas with cum.

He laid his head on Cas’ shoulder and tried to catch his breath. When he pulled out, Cas made a sound like he hated it. Dean smiled.

He lay next to Cas and pulled Cas half onto him, ignoring the mess. He kissed Cas.

After a bit, Dean let go of Cas and stood up, walking into the bathroom. He came back with a warm wet cloth and cleaned Cas up. Then he pulled the covers back, and he and Cas snuggled into the bed.

They wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

“Cas, stay the night?”

Cas sighed. “I’d really like that, Dean.”

Dean nodded. After a bit, he said, “Cas, you know I can’t be upfront about this.’

Cas nodded. “I know, Dean. It’s okay.”

They fell asleep and Dean slept better than he had in years.

When he woke up in the morning, his first thought was of the warmth of the body next to him. He loved the feeling. When he opened his eyes, Cas was looking at him.

“Watching me sleep is creepy, Cas.”

Cas laughed. “I was not aware of that, Dean. Forgive me. But you are so beautiful when you’re asleep.”

Dean pretended to pout. “Just when I’m asleep?”

Cas laughed again. “Not just when you’re sleeping, no. You’re beautiful all the time. You just look peaceful when you’re asleep.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ face and kissed him.

After a bit, Cas pulled away.

“As much as I’d like to stay for a round two, I need to get back to my hotel, take a shower, change my clothes and then come back here to continue the interview.”

Dean nodded. He hated that he couldn’t be more open about this, but he knew Cas was right. 

They got up, Cas pulled on his clothes and Dean pulled on his boxers and put on a robe. When Cas was ready, they walked to the door.

Dean peeked out at the hall, and it was clear. He pulled Cas into a kiss and then Cas left. Dean closed the door behind him and stood there, lost in thought.

He liked Cas. Liked him a lot, much better than anyone he’d met in a long time. He wished things were different. He wished he could be open with Cas, take him out to a nice restaurant and hold his hand in public, But he couldn’t. He shook it off and went to start his day.

Bobby was talking with Dean when Cas came back. Dean introduced Cas to Bobby. They shook hands and Cas sat down, taking out his recorder again.

He asked Bobby questions, about Dean and his training and where he saw Dean going in the coming months. Bobby answered each, and it was obvious to Dean that Bobby liked Cas. 

Bobby got up to leave. He pulled Dean aside.

“This one’s a keeper, son.”

Dean was shocked beyond belief. “What are you talking about?”

Bobby winked at him. “I seen the way the two of you look at each other.” With that, he left.

When Dean sat down next to Cas, Cas asked him what had happened. 

“You’ve got a funny look on your face, Dean.”

“Well, he told me you were a keeper. We never even discussed my being gay before. Just shocked me is all.”

Cas laughed. “Well, I am; A keeper. Just so you know.”

Dean kissed him.

They talked for a bit, Cas asking questions about the UFC, what got Dean into MMA, what his training was like. Then Cas switched off the recorder.

“What was it like for you, growing up gay?”

Dean sighed. “It was awful. My old man was military, served in Vietnam. He had no time for queers; fags as he called them. I tried dating girls in high school. Just never worked out, you know?”

Cas nodded. “Your father… he’s dead?”

Dean nodded.    
“Killed in a car crash, driving drunk. Killed another person too. I was sixteen. My brother was twelve. Bobby took us in.”

Cas frowned, and pulled Dean into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “It was a long time ago. My mother was already dead. It’s all in the past.”

Dean got up and grabbed the room service menu. “I’m hungry. Let’s get something to eat, okay?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

While they ate, Dean asked Cas about his childhood. 

“I was raised in a very religious family. I’ve got five older brothers and one older sister. I’m the baby. They thought that being gay was from the devil. Needless to say, it wasn’t a picnic. I got out of there as soon as I turned eighteen. But I’m still close with my brother Gabe. Gabriel. Other than that, I haven’t had contact with them in years.”

Dean shook his head sadly. “Imagine how different our lives would have been if we could have just been accepted. If we had just had the chance to be who we are.”

Cas sighed. “Yeah, but then I probably would never have met you.”

Dean grinned. “That is a good point.”

Dean got them both a beer from the fridge and sat back, just looking at Cas. He still thought Cas was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. But more than that, he was funny and sweet and very intelligent. Cas looked up and saw Dean staring at him.

“What?”

Dean smiled. “I really like you, Cas. I was just thinking about how much I like you.”

Cas blushed and it was possibly the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen. He got up and sat next to Cas on the couch.

Dean put his hands on either side of Cas’ face and kissed him. It wasn’t passionate, it was sweet and simple. Cas responded and they kissed for a few minutes. 

Then Dean broke away. “I really think you are a keeper.”

As much as Dean wanted to fuck Cas into the mattress right now, he wanted Cas to know he had feelings for him. He wanted Cas to see that this meant more to him than just fucking, just a roll in the hay.

“You are coming with me to my training camp, aren’t you?

Cas nodded. “I am. Wild horses couldn’t keep me away now.”

Dean smiled and kissed him again.

They went back to the interview. Dean did his best to explain about training, what it meant to him. “I just, I don’t know, I guess I have demons. You need to know that about me. Training helps. It focuses me. Makes it easier.”

Cas nodded. “I think I understand, Dean. I want to understand.”

Dean struggled with telling Cas everything. He never talked about it, never shared it with anyone, But he was getting the feeling that he could with Cas. The question was if he was ready. He had kept the secrets all these years, he didn’t think he could.

Of course, they ended up in bed. Cas was on his stomach with his ass in the air and Dean was eating him out. Cas was fisting the pillow and making the sexiest, sweetest sounds Dean had ever heard.

Dean used his tongue, circling Cas’ hole and thrusting into it. He was loving this but he was getting needier by the second. He needed to be inside Cas. He forced himself to sit back and grab lube.

Two lubed fingers went in easily. Cas groaned and pushed back on them as Dean began to work Cas open. Dean wanted to take his time, make sure Cas was not going to get hurt, but he couldn’t contain himself. As soon as he thought it was enough, he lubed up his cock and slid in.

Cas whimpered and Dean was afraid he was hurting Cas, but then Cas said in a tiny voice, “Oh fuck. Dean, it feels so good…”

Dean began to rock back and forth, harder with each thrust. Cas pushed back against him.

Dean kept it up for a bit, then yanked his cock out and turned Cas over. He pulled one leg up to rest on his chest and plunged back in again. He needed to see Cas, see his face.

He looked at Cas while he fucked in and out. Cas looked so amazing, so perfect it took Dean’s breath away. He leaned over as much as he could, kissing Cas messy and hot. Cas put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him closer.

Dean whispered, “Come on, baby. Come on sweetheart, cum for me…”

He felt Cas tighten up on his cock. He pushed in, feeling Cas’ rim on his cock and he knew he was going to cum too.

“Cas, I can’t hold off…”

“It’s okay, Dean…” 

They came at the exact same time. Cas shot ropes of cum over both of them, and Dean filled Cas with his warm cum. They were panting and holding on to one another as if they were drowning.

When Dean could, he pulled out. Cas made a face. He rolled over to Cas’ side and grabbed him.

“Fuck, that was amazing. Cas, that was amazing.”

Cas grinned and nodded, “That it was, Dean.”

Cas fell asleep after they had cleaned up. Even though he felt sleepy, Dean stayed awake, holding Cas. He was lost in thought.

He really felt something for Cas that he had never felt before. He was afraid, How could he love someone he’d only known for less than a week? Maybe it wasn’t love. Maybe he was just lonely and Cas was convenient. But he knew that wasn’t true. He needed to be honest with himself. He was falling in love with Cas, despite all the reasons he shouldn’t be. Not this quick anyway.

Dean laid there, looking at the ceiling. He thought about all of it, and he made a decision. It was going to be hard, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

Cas stirred and Dean kissed the top of his head. “Hey, beautiful.”

Cas grinned at him. Dean knew Cas had the most awesome smile he’d ever seen. It just lit up the room.

Dean took a deep breath. “Cas, I want you to move your stuff in here. Stay with me until training camp.”

Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean with concern written all over his face.

“Dean no. If I did that, then everyone would know…”

Dean smiled at him. “Everyone would know I’m gay. I get that. I’m going to come out. Officially come out.”

Cas looked at him like he had lost his mind.

“Cas, look. I feel something with you. This is special, I know it is. I don’t want to keep you in the shadows. I want to walk down the street with us holding hands, saying ‘this is my boyfriend.’ I want this to be… well… out there.”

Cas had tears running down his face, which Dean wiped away with his thumb.

“Dean, I don’t know what to say.”

Dean kissed him. “Just say yes, you’ll move in.”

“Yes. Dean yes, I’ll move in.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean got a cab and they went to Cas’ hotel. Cas checked out while Dean grabbed his stuff. They got back in the cab and took it back to the Excalibur. Dean grabbed a couple of Cas’ suitcases and Cas grabbed the other. They made it to the room without anyone actually seeing them.

When they got inside, Cas want to put his stuff away and Dean watched him. 

“Let’s go get some dinner.” Dean helped put Cas’ shaving stuff up in the bathroom.

“Okay, Dean. Where?”

“Right here, in Johnny Rockets. I love their burgers and they’ve got sundaes to die for.”

Cas laughed. “Okay. I didn’t have you pegged for an ice cream man.”

“I love pie best. Any kind of pie. But second, comes ice cream.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and led him out of the room.

Dean held on to Cas’ hand all the way downstairs and into the restaurant. Cas seemed a little uncomfortable but held on to Dean’s hand nevertheless.

They got a booth and Dean scooted close to Cas. They gave their drink orders and looked at the menus. 

“Hey, Winchester! How you doin’?” Dean looked up into the face of a fighter named Cole.

“Hey, Cole. Doing fine.”

“Who’s your friend there?” Cole smirked at how close Dean Cas were sitting.

Dean smiled. Cole was a jerk, but he might as well get it over with.

“This is my boyfriend, Cas Shurley. Cas, this is Cole.”

Cole’s eyes got big. He held out his hand and Cas shook it.

“Damn, Dean, you got some huge fucking balls on you, I’ll tell you what.” With that, he walked away.

Dean looked at Cas after Cole walked away. “Guess the cat’s out of the bag now. I really should talk to Bobby before he hears about it from someone else.”

Dean leaned over and gave Cas a light kiss.

When they were done, they walked back to Dean’s room, hand in hand, Then Dean called Bobby and told him he needed to talk.

Bobby arrived about a half an hour later, smiling warmly at Cas. Dean handed him a tumbler of whiskey and they all sat down.

“So, what’s up kid?”

Dean took a deep breath and reached for Cas’ hand. 

“We’re together, Bobby. I’m gay. And I’m out of the closet with Cas. Completely. I just thought you should know.”

Bobby took another sip of his drink and looked between Cas and Dean. Then he grinned.

“Hell, I’ve known you were gay since you were in high school, boy. Just figured it was none of my business. But I like this one,” He indicated Cas with a tip of his glass, “And I think you deserve to be happy. Now, if it’s the UFC you’re worrying about, quit. This is 2017, Dean. They can’t keep you from fighting because you’re gay. And any fighters that think they can beat you because you’re gay, then kick the dog shit out of them. That’s all it will take.”

Dean looked shocked. He looked from Bobby to Cas and back at Bobby again.

“You  _ knew _ ? What the fuck, Bobby! How could you have known?”

Bobby chuckled. “Well, let’s see...Every time you went out with a girl, you looked like you were walking to your own hanging. You never dated a girl twice. And the way you looked at that kid who worked in the garage? What was his name… oh yeah. Kevin. It was obvious to anyone who knew you and also had eyes.”

Dean shook his head. “Fuck. I thought I was being so cool about it.”

“Well, you were cool enough that your daddy never noticed.” 

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, well, he was too drunk all the time to even notice I was alive.”

Bobby nodded and finished off his whiskey. “Well, if that’s all, then I got an early call coming in the morning.” He got up, hugged Dean and then hugged Cas. 

When he left, Dean sat back down and looked at Cas.

“Well, that was a revelation.”

Cas grinned. “Yeah, it was. Nothing like finding out what you thought was a secret wasn’t.   
Dean looked at him for a minute. “Yeah, it’s hard keeping secrets.”

Dean had dreams that night. He dreamed about his father and getting hurt. He moaned and cried out and Cas shook him awake.

“What were you dreaming about, babe?”

Dean sat up and ran his hand over his eyes, which were wet. He shook his head. “I don’t remember. Just some fucking nightmare.”

He curled up against Cas and slept fine the rest of the night.

The next day was just the interview, eating, going out to dinner and good sex… twice. Like it or not, Dean had to go back to training camp the next day. 

Cas talked to his editor on the phone and explained that they were going to Sioux Falls, South Dakota for Dean to train.

Word got around about Dean and Cas. Dean got a couple of messages of support from a few other fighters. But mostly no one said anything and that was a relief to them both.

Bobby got an offer for a fight the next day. He talked it over with Dean. It was against the number two contender. If Dean could win, he’d be in line for a title shot. They took it. It was scheduled for two months away. 

“There’s not a lot of time to get into shape, boy. Lay off the desserts.” Bobby knew him too well.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. And for your information, I only had dessert once this week.”

Bobby made a harrumph sound and left.

Dean sighed. “I guess the good times are over. Now, it’s all rabbit food and working out.”

Cas looked sympathetic. 

Dean laughed at him. “Don’t worry, baby, sex is a great workout.”

Later, when they lay panting and spent, Dean turned to Cas. 

“See? Workout.”

Cas smiled. “I’ll be in great shape in no time, then.”

Dean kissed him. “I like your shape just fine like it is.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since they arrived in Sioux Falls, Dean had seemed nervous to Cas. Dean was driving and the tape player was cranked up. Dean drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel and just seemed uncomfortable to Cas. Cas chalked it up to getting back to training.

When they pulled up to The gym. Dean sighed.

Cas followed Dean inside. There were steps leading up to the gym, and when they arrived, several men rushed up to Dean and hugged him and slapped him on the back. Dean seemed genuinely happy to see them.

Then he introduced Cas to each of them. There was Rufus, an older man who reminded Cas of Bobby, Gordon, who wasn’t very friendly, Mick, a Brit who apparently was a good cut man, and Garth, a tall, gangly man who hugged Cas.

Dean told them that he was just checking in. He and Cas were headed to his apartment, and that Bobby would be in later that afternoon. 

Gordon growled at him, “Training starts tomorrow. Don’t be late, boy.” Dean just smiled and said he’d do his best.

They got back in the car and Dean still seemed nervous. Cas hoped it wasn’t because of him. They drove to an apartment complex, and Dean parked in front of one. 

“Well, this is home.” Dean turned and grinned at Cas.

Cas walked into a very homey appearing living room. There was a film of dust on everything, but then again, Dean hadn’t been there in three weeks. Dean dropped their bags and turned on some lights.

“This way to the bedroom,” Dean smiled at him. 

Cas picked up his bag and followed Dean into the bedroom. There was a queen-size bed, unmade and some warm, dark wood furniture in the room. Cas sat his bag down and walked to the bed, sitting on it. It was memory foam.

Dean grinned. “Memory foam. It remembers me.”

Cas laughed. Dean showed him the bathroom, which was cleaner than Cas expected it to be. Then they went to the kitchen. Dean opened the fridge and took out two beers.

“Always have beer is my motto.”

They took them to the living room and sat on the couch. Dean drank his beer and Cas looked around.

“Needs some dusting. I’ll get on that.”

Dean shook his head. “No, you won’t. I’ve got a woman that comes in. She just didn’t work while I was in Vegas. She’ll be here tomorrow.”

Cas nodded. He never dreamed Dean would have a cleaning lady. 

“Excited about getting back to training?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, sort of. I’m used to it. But now that you’re here. I kind of hate to take all the time away from us.”

Cas smiled at him. “Well, I understand. You’ve got to get ready. This is a big match for you.”

Dean stood up and walked around. “Yeah, yeah it is. Say, you want to go get some dinner?”

Cas said he did, so they drove to a little diner called the Roadhouse. They went inside and the woman behind the counter yelled, “Dean!”

She ran out and hugged Dean tightly. Dean laughed and said, “Hello, Ellen.”

“How are you, boy? And who’s this?”

Dean introduced Cas to Ellen. “This is my boyfriend.”

Ellen grinned. “Nice to meet you, Cas. Is Dean treating you right?”

Cas grinned. “Yeah, he is.   
Ellen looked serious. “Well, he better or I’ll box his ears. You tell me if he acts badly.”

Dean whined, “Hey! Ellen. I’ve got no intentions of acting badly with Cas. Lighten up.”

Laughing, they went to a booth and sat down. Ellen brought them each a beer and left.

“No menus?” Cas asked.

Dean grinned. “She knows what we want. Trust me.”

And when the food came, Dean was right. There were bacon cheeseburgers to die for, french fries that melted in Cas’ mouth, and they had apple pie for dessert.    
“Don’t tell on me Cas,” Dean pleaded.

Cas smiled. “My lips are sealed.”

When they got home they began to make out. Cas pushed Dean down on the couch and began to undo Dean’s pants. He reached in and got Dean’s cock out and began to put it in his mouth.

“Stop!” Dean pulled Cas off. Cas was confused.

Dean looked upset. “I, uh, I don’t like oral. Sorry, I should have told you.”

Cas was even more confused. He’d never heard of a man who didn’t like oral, let alone a gay man.

“Okay, Dean. I didn’t know. Care to tell me why?’

“I can’t, okay? I don’t want to discuss it. Let it go, Cas.”

Cas put up his hands. “Okay, Dean. It’s fine. We won’t talk about it.”

Dean had a wild look in his eyes but seemed to be calming down. Cas knew in his gut that Dean was carrying a dark secret, and he wanted to help. He just didn’t have a clue how.

Later in bed, Dean initiated sex. Cas was looking up at Dean as Dean rocked in and out of him. It was so good, Cas couldn’t speak. Dean pulled him up, sitting back on his calves, and held him tight. Dean thrust up into Cas and Cas held on to Dean as well. They were chest to chest.

Then Dean whispered, “I love you, Cas. God help me, I love you so much.”

Cas raised his head to look at Dean. “I love you too Dean.”

They came at the same time. 

Later, Cas laid awake with his head on Dean’s chest and thought about what had happened. On the one hand, Dean had been almost scary when he was talking about not doing oral. But then, when he told Cas he loved him, Cas knew he did and that Cas loved him back. He wanted this to work. He wanted a life with Dean. He just hoped the secrets that Dean was carrying with him wouldn’t come between them.

The alarm went off at five. They both groaned and Dean hit the clock to silence it. They struggled up and showered, drank some coffee and left for the gym at six. Cas had his recorder and a camera along, so he could conduct interviews and take some photos of the gym and Dean training. 

Everyone was friendly, well, everyone but Gordon, but Cas had the impression that Gordon didn’t like anyone. Bobby was glad to see him, and Garth sort of took Cas under his wing. 

Dean worked like a dog. He took very few breaks. He did everything Bobby and Rufus told him to do. Cas was really impressed with his dedication.

Every once in a while, Dean would walk over and kiss Cas. Everyone smiled except Gordon.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas talked to everyone except Gordon, who didn’t seem to want to be interviewed. Garth especially was happy to talk about Dean. He explained everything that Dean did during the day, talked about Dean’s dedication… it was obvious that Garth thought the world of Dean.

Cas took some photos of Dean practicing moves with someone he hadn’t met. The guy was good, pinning Dean a couple of times and then carefully explaining what Dean had done wrong. Dean listened intently, and never seemed to make the mistake again.

Cas asked Garth who the guy was. 

“Him? His name is Ketch. He’s British, like Mick. In fact, I think him and Mick are pretty close.”

Cas watched Ketch and Dean interact. While Ketch seemed to know what he was doing, he seemed pretty arrogant to Cas.

Finally, the day was over. Dean went to grab a shower and Cas waited for him. While he was sitting there, Gordon came over and sat next to him.

“It’s not that I don’t like you, boy. I just think it is a bad thing for Dean. He don’t need no fighters going after him because they find out he’s a fag.”

Cas turned and looked at Gordon, feeling very angry and offended. “Dean is  _ not _ a fag. Neither am I and if I ever heard you use that word again, I’ll kick your ass myself.”

Gordon chuckled. “So you think you can take me, boy? Like to see you try.” He got up and walked away.

Cas was still seething when Dean walked up to him.

“Cas. what’s the matter?”

Cas shook his head. “Nothing. Everything is fine. You ready to go?”

Dean looked at him strangely but just said, “Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

In the car, Dean asked Cas again what happened.

“Nothing much. Just had a run in with Gordon.”

Dean sighed. “He’s an old school fucker. If I need to talk to him…”

“No, it’s okay, Dean. Really.”

When they got back to Dean’s, Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him. 

“You know you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Cas. I love you.”

Cas smiled. “And I feel the exact same way about you, Dean. I love you too.”

They had dinner and then Dean led Cas to the bedroom. He took off Cas’ clothes and Cas laid down on the bed, watching Dean strip.

Dean crawled over him and settled at Cas’ hips. He leaned over and kissed Cas, all hot and tongue, and pressure. Their cocks rubbed together and Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth.

Dean rutted his cock against Cas’ and worked his mouth down to take one of Cas’ nipples in his mouth. Cas pushed his chest up against Dean’s mouth and Dean sucked Cas’ nipple hard.

Cas moaned and dig his fingers into Dean’s shoulders while thrusting his cock against Dean’s. When Dean told him to turn over he hurried to do it. Dean began to run his hard cock through Cas’ ass cheeks, pressing them together with his hands. Every pass, the head of his cock hit Cas’ hole and made him groan.

Finally, Dean grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers, pushing one into Cas. Cas lifted his ass to get every millimeter inside him. Dean worked Cas open then yanked his fingers out, causing Cas to hiss.

Dean grabbed his cock and pushed into Cas. Cas was still so tight it was like shoving his cock into a warm, velvet vise. He groaned and plunged in all the way.

Cas lifted his ass a little and Dean began to push and pull inside Cas. He laid on Cas, supporting himself on his forearms.

Dean thrust hard, but it wasn’t enough. He rocked back on his calves, pulling Cas up with him.

He sat Cas in his lap and thrust up into him as hard as he could.

They were both moaning and groaning and saying things that the other one couldn’t even understand. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held Cas to his chest, feeling the man panting. He hugged Cas tightly with one arm and grabbed Cas’ cock with the other hand. He used Cas’ precum as lube and made a fist that he used on Cas’ cock and Cas thrust up into it as much as he could.

Dean began to groan and told Cas to cum for him. Cas was close… so very close. He thrust up into Dean’s fist a couple more times and came over Dean’s hand and some got on the bed. 

Dean groaned louder and came inside Cas, thrusting through his orgasm and squeezing Cas tight against him. When it was over, he loosened his grip but didn’t let go.

Dean put his face on Cas’ shoulder and caught his breath. Then he let go and Cas fell to the bed on his stomach. He laid there for a few, then turned over. Dean lay beside him.

They cleaned up and Dean was yawning, and since they had to get up early, they went to bed. 

Cas was sleeping when he woke up. Dean was thrashing around and crying in his sleep.

He just kept saying, over and over, “Daddy, please, no… please no…”

Cas touched Dean’s shoulder and he woke with a start. Tears were streaming down his face.

Cas grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Dean sobbed into his shoulder.

When Dean stopped sobbing, Cas pulled back and looked into Dean’s eyes.

“Dean, you need to tell me what your father did to you. Please. You can trust me.”

Dean looked so afraid. He nodded but asked if they could get up first. 

They pulled on sleep pants and went to the kitchen. Dean started a pot of coffee and sat down. 

When it was done, Dean got them both a cup and sat down. He sighed, then took a deep breath.

“It’s hard for me. I’ve never told anyone.

Cas nodded. “Maybe it’s time you did. Tell me. I won’t judge and I won’t tell anyone.”

Dean looked at his cup.   
‘My mom does when I was four. My brother was just a baby. She died in a fire. My dad fell apart after that. Started drinking all the time.”

Dean looked at Cas, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

“It started about six months after she died.”

Cas reached out and put his hand over Dean’s. Dean smiled weakly and took another deep breath.   
“He told me he was going to teach me how to be a man, And that a man takes care of another man when he needs it.”

Cas’ heart was breaking but he kept his face even.

“He made me put his dick in my mouth.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean went on to tell Cas about how his father taught him to swallow, how he told Dean time and time again that it was a secret and not to tell anyone. Cas was so sick to his stomach, he had to struggle not to throw up.

Dean had tears streaming down his face but kept it together. “It finally stopped when I was twelve. I came. I mean I was yanking on my cock while I blew him and I came. He was appalled. That’s when it stopped. But I told him to leave Sammy alone or I’d kill him and he believed me. I’m positive he never touched Sam.”

Cas wanted to cry too, but he didn’t. He was afraid that any real show of emotion would freak Dean out. So he just ran his thumb over Dean’s hand.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you. I get why you kept that secret all this time, and I also get why you hate oral. What can I do? How can I help?”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t think you can, but I have to admit, I do feel better having told you. I feel like a weight got taken off my shoulders.”

Cas stood up and hugged Dean. Just as he did, the alarm went off. 

Dean groaned and went to shut it off. When he came back to the kitchen, he grabbed his phone.

“No way can I train today.” 

He called Bobby, saying he was up all night with food poisoning, and needed the day off. Apparently, Bobby said it was okay because when he hung up, he told Cas they were going back to bed.

They got in, and Dean wrapped himself around Cas. Cas held him and listened to Dean’s easy breathing. Cas didn’t know what was worse, the pain he was feeling that Dean had been so hurt, or the burning anger he felt towards Dean’s father. He wanted to dig the man up and kill him again.

Eventually, he fell asleep.

He woke up when Dean got up to take a piss. When Dean came back to bed, Cas moved closer and kissed him.

He moved over Dean and ran his hands over Dean’s chest.

“Dean? Has anyone ever given you a blow job?”

Dean shook his head. “No, no one, I wouldn’t let them.”

Cas looked at him, “Do you trust me?”

Dean smiled. “With my life.”

“Then let me do this. I promise if it’s too much, I’ll stop. And you don’t need to reciprocate in any way. I don’t want anything but for you to let me do this. I have been thinking about it since about five minutes after I met you.”

Cas moved down and took Dean’s cock in his hand. Dean was half hard and Cas used his hand gently to bring Dean to full mast. When Dean was hard, Cas licked over the head. Dean gasped. He grabbed a fistful of Cas’ hair.

Cas sucked the head into his mouth and Dean groaned. Cas swirled his tongue around the head and stuck the tip of his tongue into Dean’s slit. Dean’s grip on his hair increased.

Cas sucked down all the way to the root, letting Dean’s close-clipped pubic hair tickle his nose. Dean had a long cock and it went into Cas’ throat. Cas held his breath and then slid back up, hollowing his cheeks.

When he sucked back down, Dean whined, “Caaaaas…” And Cas felt like smiling if his mouth wasn’t currently full of Dean’s dick. He swirled his tongue around the shaft as he went back up, then went back down until Dean’s cock was in his throat again. He swallowed and Dean groaned.

Cas pulled out all his tricks and soon enough, Dean was muttering that he was going to cum. Cas slid back up to hold just the head in his mouth and let Dean fill his mouth with Dean’s salty cum.

Cas swallowed it all and sucked just a little bit more to make sure Dean was done.

When he popped his mouth off and looked at Dean, Dean looked completely wrecked.

Cas moved up and kissed Dean, who grabbed onto Cas and held him tightly. 

“That was… it was amazing, Cas. Thank you.”

Cas smiled. “Dean, I love your cock and it was so good… I love blowing you. Thank you for trusting me.”

Dean looked sad for a moment. “I wish… but I can’t Cas.”

Cas smiled at him. “I don’t expect you too. It’s fine, Dean. Really.”

Dean kissed him.

Dean was back in the gym the next day. He was working hard but just couldn’t seem to find his rhythm. Bobby was yelling at him, but in the end, Bobby told Cas that the food poisoning must have been worse than Dean first thought. He sent Dean home for the rest of the day.

Dean another blow job as soon as they got in the door, and Cas gave him one. 

They had sex later. Twice. Cas was worried that all the sex was taking too much energy away from training, but Dean denied it. 

“I’m fine, Cas. I’ve always had a healthy libido and you just bring out my horny side. “

But as they days went by, it was obvious that Dean had lost a step. Bobby was beside himself. Garth was worried. Cas was starting to feel guilty.

Then Gordon cornered Cas. “Dean’s not the same since you came into his life. He’s lost his fire. You need to leave, leave him alone. You ain’t helping him. You’re hurting him. If this keeps up, he’s gonna lose everything he’s worked for. And it’ll be your damn fault.”

Cas sat and thought about what Gordon told him. The sad part was, Gordon was right. Cas knew it in his gut. 

Cas called a cab and went back to the apartment. He packed his things and waited for Dean to get home. 

When Dean got there, he called for Cas. 

“Where the hell have you been, man? What’s going on?’ Dean’s eyes fell on Cas’ bags, packed and sitting by the door.

“Dean… I… I’m leaving. I just wanted to tell you that I’d be there for your match. But I’ve got to go. I love you, but I’ve got to go.”

Dean grabbed him. “No, what’s going on? Why are you doing this? I love you, Cas. I need you. Please….”

Cas fought back tears. There was the sound of a horn outside.

“That’s my cab. I’ll see you at the bout.” 

Cas left, fighting back tears. Dean slid down the door, crying. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Cas stood outside the dressing room door. There was tape on it, reading ‘Dean Winchester’. Cas took a deep breath and knocked. 

They hadn’t seen each other for a month and a half. Cas had tried sending Dean text messages but never got a reply.

The door opened and Garth stood there. Garth paused for a beat, then grabbed Cas in a tight hug. Everyone’s eyes went to them. 

Dean stood still and took a deep breath. “Everybody out. Now!”

They all left. Bobby clapped a hand on Cas’ arm while he walked past.

Cas walked in and closed the door behind him.

“Dean… how are you?”

Dean looked at Cas with an unreadable look on his face. Finally… 

“How the fuck do you think I’m doing? Where the hell did you go? I mean,  _ Why _ did you go?”

Cas walked closer to Dean but not too close.

“Dean, I tried to tell you. I mean, I texted you. Didn’t you read any of them? I explained…”

Dean shook his head. “Didn’t read any of them. Hurt too much.”

Cas wanted to go to him, comfort him, explain… but he didn’t.

“Dean, I was keeping you from training. This fight is the most important one in your career, up to this point. You were having trouble focusing. I want you to succeed, Dean, even if it means us not being able to be together. You think it didn’t about kill me to leave? I love you. I’m just not good for you.”

Dean charged Cas and grabbed him. He pulled Cas into his arms.

“I need you. I need you or nothing else matters. Cas, I don’t give a fuck about this, any of this. It don’t mean a thing to me if I can’t have you.”

“Dean, you don’t mean that. This has been your goal for a long time. You worked like a dog for this chance. Go out there and win. I’ll be watching you. I promise.”

Cas pulled away and left the room. He walked past Bobby, Garth, Mick, and Gordon. No one would look him in the eye except Gordon, who nodded slightly as he walked by.

Cas took a seat at the reporter’s table. He sat through the undercard in a daze. 

When the announcer finally said, “And now it’s time for the main event of the evening,” Cas perked up. He watched as Dean walked to the octagon, the team behind him and Bad To The Bone blasting.

Cas sat forward and Dean made eye contact with him. Cas smiled but Dean didn’t smile back. 

The bout began. They were very evenly matched. The guy tried to shoot on Dean but Dean managed to keep his feet and countered with a right that stunned the guy.

The first round ended and it was anybody’s guess which one of them the judges favored.

The second round began. Dean got caught with a kick to the head and it gave him a cut over his eye. Cas was now holding his breath.

The second round was all Dean. He got the guy on the ground, hit him and grabbed his arm in an arm bar and the guy tapped out. The crowd went wild. Cas went wild. Dean ran around the octagon and then jumped up on the top edge. He pointed at Cas, indicating that he wanted Cas to come inside.

Cas did. Dean ran up and hugged him. 

After the ref held up his arm in victory and the announcer said that he was the winner due to a tap out after an armbar, Dean grabbed the mic.

“I just want to tell everyone… I’m retiring.”

The crowd was in shock. Cas was in shock. Dean pulled Cas next to him and held his hand.

“I’ve discovered something a lot more important to me than a belt. Someone more important to me. And I’ve got something to ask him.”

Dean dropped to one knee in front of Cas.

“Cas Shurley, will you marry me?”

Cas’ mouth dropped open. The crowd began to chant, “Say yes! Say yes!”

Cas nodded. “Yes, Dean. Yes!”

Dean stood up and pulled Cas close for a kiss.

Cas whispered, “Dean. Are you sure?”

Dean laughed. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

 

**Two years later**

Cas was cooking dinner when he heard Dean’s car pull up into the garage. He wiped his hands and went to meet his husband.

“Hey there, how was your day?”

Dean grabbed him in a huge hug and kissed him.

“Good, my day was good. This new kid shows real promise.”

Cas grinned, “That’s great. Gonna be the new ‘Dean Winchester’?”

Dean laughed. “Maybe… we’ll just have to see. How’s the book coming?”

Cas sighed, “It’s coming. Let’s eat.”

They sat down at the table after Cas served the meal.Dean talked about the kid he was training. He told Cas that the kid needed work but Dean thought he really showed promise.

“Kid’s got a mean spinning leg kick.”

Cas told Dean about the place he was having problems in with the book. Dean listened attentively. “What about making the bad guy leave flowers? That would really throw the investigator off and also begin to make the case for them ending up together.”

Cas thought about it for a minute. “You know, that just might work! Want to be listed as my co-author?”

Dean laughed. “Not a chance, baby. This is all you.”

When they were done eating, they went and sat on the couch together, sipping their beer. 

Cas took a deep breath. “Uh, Dean? We got something from the adoption agency in the mail today.”

Dean paused with his bottle of beer in mid-air. “Oh yeah?”

Cas grinned brightly. “Yeah. We got approved.”

Dean jumped up and pulled Cas to his feet. After kissing him silly. He said, “Oh fuck, that’s great! I love you so much, baby. I think this calls for a blow job. I’ve been thinking about blowing you all day.”

Cas smiled. “Sounds good to me.”

 


End file.
